Les OS de Miraculous Ladybug
by Gwenaelle Bleum
Summary: [LES DEMANDES SONT FERMÉES ! le temps que j'écrive] Cela pourrait être sur des couples ou autre, mais le principal est que ce recueil regroupe de plusieurs personnages de Miraculous Ladybug. Bien entendu le couple le plus redondant sera celui de Marinette/Ladybug x Adrien/Chat Noir. Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à demander pour un O.S. ! (Rating M pour les O.S. M mais ce n'est pas général)
_**Salut tout le monde ! Et je reviens avec un recueil d'O.S. sur les différents couples possibles dans Miraculous Ladybug. Et je vais commencer par mon préféré, le MariChat parce que ce sont les meilleurs ! Je ne saurai pas trop dire pourquoi je préfère ces deux-là plutôt que Adrinette ou LadyNoir ou encore le Ladrien. Ils se complètent et acceptent les défauts de l'autre. Ils sont tellement mignons~ bref ! Je vais vous laisser à la lecture.**_

 _ **Couple : MariChat**_

 _ **Rating : M (parce que c'est chaud entre-eux)**_

 _ **Résumé : Marinette était simplement en train de prendre l'air lorsqu'un certain chat décide de lui rendre une petite visite…**_

* * *

 **De simples designs…**

Marinette était dans sa chambre, réalisant quelques croquis. Son carnet à dessin était rempli de plusieurs designs aussi différents les uns des autres. Le sourire aux lèvres, prenant un plaisir incroyable à retranscrire ses idées. Mais cette fois-ci, ils changeaient complètement de son habitude. Elle avait représenté Chat Noir, le sauveur nocturne de Paris, avec une cape noir ayant un col remontant jusqu'au nez. Un liserait vert venait décorer les contours de ses designs et une patte de chat ornait le dos du vêtement. Si elle avait les mesures du héros, elle l'aurait vraiment réalisée. A côté du croquis s'en trouvait un autre la représentant dans une robe aux couleurs du félin. Il était tard et elle sentait la fatigue la gagner. Pourtant elle restait éveillée. L'imagination n'attendait pas. C'était seulement tard le soir ou durant les cours qu'elle trouvait l'inspiration. C'était un problème mais elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ça. Elle en avait tellement d'autres sur les bras. Elle loucha sur son ordinateur alors qu'elle bougeait la souris et lu l'heure. 23h 30… Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et bailla derrière. La brunette balança son corps en arrière, s'étirant et sentant ses os craquer.

 _« Demain, on est vendredi… Il faut que j'aille me coucher… »_ se dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait.

Elle monta dans sa mezzanine, ouvrit la trappe la menant à son balcon et inspira à grande bouffée l'air frais, mélangé à la pollution. Elle frissonna. Elle ferma l'ouverture derrière elle en repensant qu'elle aurait dû prendre un gilet. Elle haussa négligemment ses épaules tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la rambarde. Elle aimait Paris de nuit. Ces lumières et ce calme l'apaisaient. Elle se sentait sereine et reposée. Ses journées étaient devenues tellement stressantes depuis qu'elle était devenu Ladybug qu'elle chérissait ces moments. Tikki s'était endormit sur son lit et elle avait préféré la laisser dormir. Alors qu'elle admirait la vue, elle aperçut une silhouette sauter de toit en toit avec une grâce identique aux chats. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire. Son partenaire était dehors encore à cette heure-ci. C'était tellement lui.

Du haut de ses seize ans, la demoiselle avait bien mûrit. Au bout de deux ans, elle avait abandonné de courir après Adrien Agreste. Avec ce choix, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de son coéquipier même si elle aurait aimé que ce soit en tant que Marinette. Elle ne voulait pas mélanger sa vie privée et d'héroïne de Paris d'une certaine façon. Mais elle n'avait pas que grandit dans sa tête. La brunette avait pris quelques formes qui la rendait plus élégante chaque jour. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux courts, changeant de coupe de temps en temps. Elle s'appuya sur la rampe, fermant les yeux. Elle laissait le vent caresser doucement son visage qui rougit au froid. Oui, elle aimait tous ces moments. Elle se redressa et se tourna pour retourner se coucher mais elle rentra dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise. Elle leva la tête et découvrit deux yeux vert électriques. Ceux de son partenaire.

« Excuses-moi de t'avoir fait peur Princesse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te retournes aussi vite.

\- Tu… Tu ne m'as pas fait peur et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Je voulais te voir. » murmura-t-il, les yeux plein de tendresses.

Bon, d'accord, elle ne voulait pas, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle avait mélangé ses deux vies et se retrouvait coincée avec Chat Noir sur les deux côtés. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui la déplaisait mais elle ne s'y attendait pas, tout c'était emmêlé et elle ne savait même plus comment cela avait commencé. Depuis plus d'un an, elle voyait Chat Noir au moins une fois par semaine, que ce soit après les cours, chez elle, dans le parc d'à côté ou qu'il vienne la sauver. Ils s'étaient croisés une paire de fois et ils avaient développé un intérêt l'un pour l'autre. Elle rougit à ses paroles, détournant les yeux. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Chat Noir était devenu un peu plus charmeur et romantique avec elle en tant que Marinette et moins en tant que Ladybug. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Un soupire de malaise sortit de ses lèvres et elle releva son regard vers lui.

« Et bien viens me voir plus tôt. Demain j'ai cours et j'ai besoin de sommeil. déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Attends. » il lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

Malgré la combinaison en latex, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur. La main de Chat Noir glissa jusqu'à la sienne et il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Son cœur battait fort. Elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour résister mais elle le faisait. Elle sentit une force l'attirer vers l'arrière et un bras lui entoura la taille. Elle se retrouva blotti contre lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. C'était tellement gênant. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle sur les événements… Et vite. Dans un premier lieu, elle devait maîtriser ses sentiments. Marinette se concentra sur ce qui était en face d'elle. Elle leva un peu les yeux et vit la ville de Paris illuminée. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration lorsque soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud caresser son oreille. La main de Chat Noir parcourra le long de son dos jusqu'à remonter à ses omoplates, puis sa tête. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« J'aime ton parfum Marinette… Tu sens si bon… » chuchota-t-il.

C'était tellement dur pour elle de ne pas succomber à ce désir lui brûlant l'estomac. Elle voulait l'enlacer, sentir des papillons dans le ventre, chercher l'extase dont elle rêvait. Elle sentit le contact dans sa main s'évanouir et un autre bras s'enroula sur sa taille. Il la rapprochait de lui de plus en plus. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et répondit à son étreinte. Elle l'avait fait mais à ce moment, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était être dans ses bras et rien d'autre. C'était tellement naturel d'être avec lui que ça l'étonnait à chaque fois. Elle découvrit avec étonnement une odeur de pomme l'enivrer. Elle savoura ce moment silencieusement. Elle sentait une chaleur se diffuser à travers elle. Elle aimait être dans ses bras musclés et c'était nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'il l'enlaçait de cette façon. Elle sentit l'emprise, qu'il avait, se desserrer. Elle recula doucement la tête et découvrit celle de son partenaire à quelques centimètres. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, son cœur battait à vive allure, son ventre lui brûlait.

La main de Chat Noir descendit jusqu'à sa joue et il rapprocha son visage du sien un peu plus. Elle semblait envoûtée, elle n'arrivait pas à dire non. Elle sentit ses lèvres frôler les siennes et ce contact fut comme une explosion. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Il la taquinait en ne faisant que de la toucher légèrement, il voulait savoir si elle le voulait, si elle voulait un baiser. Il continua ainsi encore un peu, la poussant un peu plus à bout. Il la sentait un peu plus impatiente mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas faire le premier pas. Elle était trop fière. Il pouvait être content qu'elle l'ait laissé la toucher ainsi. Il sentait son envie grimper en lui à une vitesse folle. Il voulait lui aussi rompre ce petit jeu mais ce ne serait pas amusant. Il voulait découvrir chaque parcelle de la demoiselle. Elle était si naturelle avec lui en tant que Chat Noir. Alors que lorsqu'il était Adrien, elle semblait plus distante… Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et les scella avec celles de Marinette. Il pouvait enfin savourer avec une extrême intensité sa douceur et sa chaleur. Mais ce baiser ne semblait pas suffisant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se séparer d'elle, elle reprit ses lèvres pour les goûter encore un peu plus. Cela le surprit mais il sourit.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'à rencontrer le mur derrière elle. Il la plaqua gentiment contre alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Leur langue s'entremêlait, leur salive se mélangeait. Le désir montait, leur corps brûlait d'impatience, ils en voulaient plus. Chat Noir glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de la demoiselle tout en continuant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux tout en se séparant d'elle. Ils ne voulaient pas que tout cela soit arrêté et pourtant ils devaient respirer. Leur souffle se mêlèrent, des rougeurs se formèrent sur leurs joues. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils pouvaient sentir leur cœur battre à la chamade. Marinette ne put s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs, la gêne prenant le dessus. Elle posa le poing sur sa poitrine et son autre main à plat sur le torse de Chat Noir.

« N-nous devrions arrêter… J-j'ai cours d-demain…

\- Moi aussi… murmura-t-il en prenant la main de la demoiselle dans la sienne, Donc tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Bien sûr que non elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Et pourtant elle avait des obligations auxquelles elle ne pouvait échapper. Elle tentait de reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque ordinaire alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son partenaire sur sa main. Ils restèrent ainsi durant une minute qui semblait plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Il décida de prendre ce silence pour un oui. Il recula lentement et commença à lâcher la main de la demoiselle. Ce geste l'a surprise. Elle leva la tête vers lui, perdue. Il lui sourit. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda ses pieds. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le retenir était de refermer son emprise sur sa main. Elle hésitait. Si elle le retenait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir dormir avant un moment et elle allait être fatiguée pour le lendemain. Mais à ce moment, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle choisit de resserrer sa main contre la sienne.

Il fut surpris. Surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas laissé partir. Il la vit relever la tête, tout en regardant ailleurs. Elle rougissait. Elle était si mignonne. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rapprocha d'elle, remontant son menton avec son index. Il arborait un sourire provocateur qui la fit frissonner. Elle connaissait cet air. Il allait la taquiner et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle tenait toujours la main de Chat Noir. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son assurance… Elle prit l'autre main de son partenaire et la retira. Elle afficha un sourire bancale et osa le remettre à sa place. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser prendre l'avantage.

« Je n'arrive juste pas à dormir et je m'ennuie toute seule.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Ne voulais-tu pas aller te coucher ? Ou es-tu trop excitée que tu ne penses pas arriver à dormir ? »

Il marquait un point. Elle grimaça et lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Elle se dirigea vers sa trappe pour retourner dans sa chambre. Chat Noir esquissa un sourire devant sa réaction enfantine. Il aimait bien ses petites réactions qui la rendaient mignonne. Il la suivit et il entra dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette endroit. Un lieu remplit du parfum de Marinette et marqué de son empreinte. Aujourd'hui, quelques rouleaux de tissus étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Il remarqua quelques feuilles qui étaient accrochées au mur la semaine précédente. D'un coup, il vit la brunette se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il ne savait pas trop comment déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Elle lui proposa de s'approcher avec son index alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau. Curieux, il la rejoignit et remarqua son carnet à croquis ouvert et quelques dessins de lui dans plusieurs designs. Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, et découvrit un visage qu'il aimait admirer. Elle avait un air serein, un sourire adorateur. Elle aimait créer.

Elle prit un mètre de couture et pivota vers lui. Elle lui demanda finalement si elle pouvait prendre ses mensurations. Il parut sur le coup surpris et acquiesça. Elle lui indiqua un tabouret. Il monta dessus et elle commença à faire les quelques mesures tout en les écrivant dans son carnet. Le blond avait plus ou moins l'habitude en tant qu'Adrien. Vu qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il grandissait, son père prenait ses mensurations presque tous les deux mois. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle acquiesça, satisfaite. Elle murmura quelque chose à propos des tissus qu'elle avait et que c'était suffisant. Elle posa son carnet et son crayon sur le bureau, puis se tourna vers le blond qui la fixait intensément. Ce regard la mit mal à l'aise et elle se mit à rougir. Il était claire qu'elle ne pouvait pas effacer ce qui s'était il y a une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Elle lui fit dos, faisant semblant écrire quelque chose sur une feuille. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à Chat Noir qu'il pouvait partir, elle sentit son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Il recommençait… Son cœur battait aussi vite que précédemment et le savoir derrière elle ne la rassurait pas. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle. S'il voulait l'enlacer, il le pouvait. S'il voulait lui embrasser le cou, il le ferait.

Elle sentit les mains de son partenaire toucher ses épaules ce qui la crispa. Elle serra les poings qui étaient posés sur le bureau. Elle resserrait son emprise sur le crayon de papier qu'elle avait gardé. Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Elle le sentait se rapprocher d'elle, encore un peu plus. Il fallait agir vite. Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fut tellement surpris par ce geste brusque qu'il recula d'un pas et retira ses mains. Elle ne put tenir plus d'une minute ses yeux dans les siens. Elle les baissa et tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Elle se mordit la joue à l'intérieur et réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle n'eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il la serra contre lui une nouvelle fois. Elle sentait de nouveau sa chaleur l'enivrer. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise et tenta de bouger mais il la rapprocha encore un peu plus contre lui. Elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille.

« Je vais te laisser Princesse. Fais de beaux rêves. » lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il se sépara d'elle.

Elle n'eût le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il s'éclipsa par la trappe, la laissant sans voix. Son cœur battait à vive allure, son visage était rouge écarlate. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle en pinçait pour ce chat à la noix. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'assit sur la banquette de sa chambre. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pendant qu'elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Elle n'allait pas dormir de la nuit à cause de ce stupide chat. Elle se leva et attrapa une craie blanche. Elle allongea le rouleau de tissu noir et le fit rouler. Elle prit son mètre et commença par tracer les contours tout en reprenant le design qu'elle avait fait pour la cape. Elle y passa toute la nuit. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que le soleil se levait, elle sourit et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle se retrouva de nouveau sur le balcon où quelques heures plus tôt, Chat et elle, s'embrassaient. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Une petite voix endormie émana derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit son kwami se frotter les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas dormis Marinette ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait les même vêtements que la veille.

\- Et non. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je vais pouvoir tenir aujourd'hui mais ce soir je risque de m'écrouler sous le sommeil. elle rigola.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux… Penses à ta santé… la sermonna-t-elle.

\- Dis plutôt ça à Chat… marmonna-t-elle, boudant légèrement.

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Rien rien. »

Elle l'avait très bien entendu mais la réaction de la demoiselle la fit sourire. Elle pouvait voir des petites rougeurs sur ses joues. Ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable lorsqu'elle était gênée. Elle remarqua sur ses vêtements quelques fils et bout de tissus se balader. Elle avait vraiment cousu toute la nuit et elle pouvait voir des cernes se former sous les yeux de sa protégée. Marinette retourna dans sa chambre, alla dans la salle de bain après avoir pris des vêtements et se lava. Elle sortit de la douche, fraîche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fixa ses cheveux. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec cette tignasse, autant les laisser lâcher. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa robe et elle l'enfila. C'était la robe dont elle avait fait le design et bien entendu cousu. Elle mit des collants blanc avec une tête de chat arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux alors que la tenue lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Un liserait vert était en bas et en-dessous de sa poitrine. Au dos, il y avait une patte de chat verte aussi. C'était une robe à manche courte bouffante, où l'élastique était de la même couleur que les autres détails. Elle prit un serre-tête noir et le mit sur le haut de sa tête. Elle se concentra ensuite sur son maquillage, tentant de masquer les cernes qu'elle avait.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit ses affaires dans un sac blanc, puis alla dans la cuisine où elle y petit déjeuna. Sa mère la salua et la complimenta sur sa nouvelle robe. C'était la première fois qu'elle la mettait et elle savait déjà que sa meilleure amie allait se jeter sur elle. Elle termina son café et son pain au chocolat puis se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller au collège. Elle enfila des ballerines noires et ferma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son école, Alya se dirigea vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Elle lui prit les deux mains après lui avoir fait la bise.

« J'adore ta nouvelle robe ! Je savais que tu en pinçais pour Chat Noir !

\- Non, non. Il m'inspire juste, c'est tout. elle lui sourit gentiment, Mais merci du compliment.

\- Oh ! Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Tu le mérites amplement !

\- Ah ! Tu as encore fabriqué une horreur Marinette ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu nous montres ces immondices ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai plus de goût que toi et que tu es simplement jalouse que je sache faire quelque chose et toi non. »

Elle venait de clouer le bec de Chloé tellement naturellement que cela hébéta toutes les personnes autour d'elle. La brunette remarqua finalement ce qu'elle venait de dire et se crispa. Habituellement elle modérait ses propos mais elle était fatiguée et les mots sortaient d'eux-mêmes. Une limousine arriva et Adrien en sortit, tout sourire. Nino l'attendait et le salua avec un tchek que seuls eux deux connaissaient. Les deux filles les rejoignirent et ils discutèrent sur la robe de la demoiselle. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par cette attention. Même si cette tenue était une dédicace pour Chat Noir, il l'adorait. Il voulait l'embrasser sur le champ mais il se retenu. Après tout, elle en devait apprécier que son alter-ego. Il croisa les yeux bleu océan de la jeune fille et il détourna du regard. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler s'il était seul avec elle, surtout dans cette tenue qui la rendait encore plus mignonne.

La journée passa vite et Marinette retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'affala lourdement sur la banquette après s'être changée. Elle ne voulait pas abîmer la robe qu'elle avait faite, elle y tenait de trop. Elle s'assoupit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tikki sourit devant son visage si serein. Elle s'allongea avec elle, la regardant dormir. Ce fut vers minuit qu'un bruit sourd retentit. Cela recommença une deuxième fois ce qui réveilla le kwami qui se cacha, sachant déjà qui s'était. La trappe s'ouvrit doucement sur le visage étonné d'un certain chat. Il descendit et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Il la trouva allongée sur la banquette, endormie. Il sourit, attendri. Chat Noir regarda dans la chambre, cherchant un plaid pour la couvrir et il découvrit sur un de ses mannequin de couture une cape noire. Il s'approcha et l'admira silencieusement. Elle était parfaite. Le col remontant jusqu'au nez était bien pensé pour les jours froid. Le liserait vert lui rappela la robe qu'elle portait. Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées et il se tourna pour voir Marinette s'asseoir tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Désolé si je t'ai réveillé…

\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment rétorquer à sa précédente phrase.

\- Quoi ? il la regarda perplexe avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait de la cape. Elle est magnifique Marinette ! Comment as-tu fait ça ? Et quand ?

\- J'ai fait une nuit blanche la nuit passée. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors… elle haussa négligemment les épaules et se leva doucement pour rejoindre le héros. Tu veux l'essayer ?

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps Princesse. Je t'ai déjà réveillée.

\- C'est trop tard maintenant. Je me rendormirai plus tard. Alors ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête, tout sourire. Elle prit délicatement le tissu, déboutonna les deux endroits qui maintenaient la cape correctement puis la passa autour du blond. Elle referma la tenue et lui prit une main pour l'emmener vers le miroir. Elle lui déconseilla d'ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'ils furent devant la glace elle lui indiqua qu'il pouvait voir ce que ça donnait. Il était émerveillé. Le tissu arrivait jusqu'à ses genoux, l'ouverture se faisait sur la droite puisqu'il était droitier et il avait une bonne mobilité avec. Il se tourna et découvrit la patte de chat verte qui ornait une bonne partie du dos. Il se mit devant Marinette, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il la complimenta encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise que cela suffisait. Il lui embrassa la joue ce qui la fit rougir. Il pouvait de nouveau détailler cette expression adorable. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à lui. Il abordait son sourire charmeur qui était caché par le col montant. Elle avait les mains posées sur son torse, rougissant encore plus par ce geste. Il semblait aimer la taquiner ainsi. Il baissa le col et rigola légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas évident avec la cape. il lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et commença à retirer la cape. Ça ne te dérange pas que je la garde ?

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je l'ai faite pour toi après tout. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Chat Noir loupa un battement de cœur. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il retirait lentement la tenue, la déposa sur la banquette puis se retourna vers la demoiselle. Il lui prit le poignet et la tira vers lui tout en déposant sa main sur le bas de son dos. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait mais il ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait. Elle était si pur et lui souillé. Il ne voulait pas salir cette lumière qui éclairait ses ténèbres. Et pourtant, il la voulait rien que pour lui. Il n'était que l'ombre de la grande héroïne de Paris, juste son partenaire. Son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il pensait à sa place dans le duo. Marinette le remarqua et sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Chat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- il sursauta mais arbora rapidement un sourire faussé. Mais rien voyons ma Princesse.

\- elle rougit face au pronom possessif, M-mais bien sûr, et je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

\- Tu m'aurais caché qu'on t'avait sacré reine ?! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! déclara-t-il faussement vexé.

\- Idiot de chat ! Tu sais bien que je rigole. Alors réponds-moi franchement. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes d'infériorités. Alors il la souleva, la collant à lui. Elle enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui. Elle afficha une mine boudeuse et demanda encore une fois la raison de sa tête d'enterrement. Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle grogna et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du héros tandis qu'il la portait jusque dans son lit. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le matelas, il la déposa sur le dos. Il était au-dessus d'elle, frôlant doucement sa joue. Il avait un sourire attendrit. Alors qu'elle réitérait sa question, il mima une moue et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle rougit, prise de court. Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais le laissa faire pour cette fois. Elle commençait à lui caresser les cheveux lorsqu'il décida de parler.

« Tout le monde me voit comme un boulet… Je ne suis que l'ombre de Ladybug. Cette fille est le soleil, celle qui rend tout le monde heureux, celle qui porte bonheur et apporte l'amour. Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux sans moi…

\- C'est faux ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter le héros. Je suis sûre que Ladybug pense le contraire ! Ne l'a-t-elle pas déjà expliqué plusieurs fois ? Vous êtes une équipe. Si tu n'étais pas là, elle se serait faite avoir depuis longtemps. Tu la soutien, la protège, l'aide. Tu es son pilier, le fil qui lui permet de survivre à chaque attaque. Ces personnes sont stupides de penser que toi, Chat Noir, ne soit d'aucune utilité à Ladybug. Et je suis persuadée que si elle les entendait elle leur écraserait son poing dans leur face, ou du moins te défendrait.

\- Tu sembles tellement la connaître. Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

\- Ah ! Euhm… elle bafouilla un peu avant de dire, Et bien Ladybug m'a déjà parlée de toi et elle m'a affirmée qu'elle avait besoin de toi !

\- Tu la connais ? questionna-t-il de plus en plus curieux.

\- Euhm, plus ou moins… »

Elle regarda ailleurs. Elle mentait sans vraiment mentir. Elle savait parfaitement ce que Ladybug pensait de Chat Noir. Dragueur, charmeur, d'une grande aide, complice et mauvais blagueur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle s'énumérait les qualités et les défauts de son partenaire. Il l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle avait les mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de rire à gorge déployée. Un peu vexé qu'elle ne partage pas ses pensées, il releva le t-shirt de la demoiselle et souffla brutalement sur son ventre. Elle sentit des chatouilles la parcourir et supplia Chat d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait tout en essayant de pousser sa tête avec une de ses mains. Le blond ne tarda pas à la prendre et à recommencer tout en remontant doucement ses lèvres vers le haut. Il laissa les chatouilles pour les remplacer par de baisers fiévreux. Il l'entendit gémir son nom et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de sa poitrine, il leva les yeux vers la brunette. Elle était rouge écarlate, la respiration saccadée. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne.

Il releva la tête et décida de taquiner ses lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement du visage de la demoiselle et les frôla. Il ressentait tellement d'émotions à ce moment. Il posa une main sur le flanc droit de Marinette et utilisa son bras droit comme appui. Il sentit ses mains s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Ce fut comme un feu vert et il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il voulait revivre ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Ce moment intense et brûlant qui le parcourrait de nouveau. Les doigts de Marinette s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Il avait chaud. Il étouffait. Et pourtant il n'arrêtait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Elle non plus. Elle sentait des papillons tourbillonner dans son ventre. Son corps en réclamait plus mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir supporter autant de sentiments. Elle sentit la main de Chat Noir monter un peu plus haut sur sa peau. Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne fit rien. Elle le laissait faire.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Le garçon descendit vers son cou et l'embrassa. Et lorsqu'il arriva vers sa clavicule, il décida de la marquer. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à lui et à lui seul, que seul lui pouvait la toucher comme il le faisait. Il suça sa peau qui lui arracha un gémissement. Il sourit. Il aimait l'entendre souffler son nom ainsi. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il leva ses lèvres à ses oreilles et lui murmura quelques mots qui la fit rougir. Il regarda le résultat qui devenait un peu plus rouge. Il la sentit bouger et lorsqu'il loucha vers elle, il la découvrit avec le bras cachant ses yeux, rouge de honte.

« Tu es mignonne comme ça Princesse. » susurra-t-il, amusé.

Elle râla et un beep sonore les ramena à la réalité. Chat Noir grogna alors qu'il se redressait. Il n'allait pas laisser la nuit se terminer maintenant… Il se leva et descendit de la mezzanine, éteignit les lumières et remonta. Elle le regarda faire lorsque soudain le noir obscurcit la pièce. Un autre avertissement fit râler le blond alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de la demoiselle. Elle était assise et pouvait le discerner avec le léger faisceau de lumière projeté par la lune. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle brisa le baiser pour pouvoir parler mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Tu devrais y aller, non ? Tu vas te détransformer.

\- Tu ne me verras pas dans ce noir. Et je te fais confiance Marinette, si je te demande de fermer les yeux, je sais que tu le feras.

\- Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

\- Je te connais plus que ce que tu ne le crois… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna. De toute façon, il avait raison, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il était dos à la lumière de la nuit alors elle ne pouvait discerner que sa silhouette. Lui était nyctalope après tout, il pouvait voir chacun de ses traits. Elle grommela et elle sentit de nouveau les lèvres de son partenaire. Cette fois-ci ce fut plus tendre et doux. Il lui demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche, ce qu'elle autorisa. Il frôla le flanc gauche de la demoiselle, le lui caressant tout en remontant le t-shirt. Le son de sa bague sonna de nouveau puis encore une fois. Ce fut entre deux souffles que Chat Noir lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Elle s'exécuta. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir à cause du flash de lumière qui émanait lorsqu'ils se détransformaient. Alors qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement, elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir et un contact froid sur ses côtes. L'autre main de son partenaire se posa sur sa joue et elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Elle glissa sa main sous le t-shirt et pouvait toucher le dos musclé du blond. Il frissonna. La froideur de ses main parcourait tout son corps.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir froid. Tu veux que Chat te réchauffe ? »

Elle bégaya des mots incompréhensibles ce qui le fit rire. Il l'allongea sur le lit tandis qu'il montait ses lèvres à son oreille. Il commença par lui lécher l'hélix lui arrachant le gémissement qu'il aimait entendre. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant de son partenaire et se sentait tellement hypnotisée que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra pas arrêter ce plaisir. Leur envie d'adolescent les poussait à aller de plus en plus loin. Ils en voulaient de plus en plus. Finalement, Chat Noir commença à masser le sein gauche de Marinette alors qu'il l'embrassait. Elle rougit brusquement mais le laissa faire. Il brisa le baiser et se pencha sur son oreille une nouvelle fois. Il devait le lui dire. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait. Il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Ça lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Je t'aime Marinette… murmura-t-il finalement.

\- Moi aussi Chat… Je t'aime aussi. » lui répondit-elle.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! En espérant que cela vous ait plût ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours. Et si vous pouviez me dire quel couple vous aimeriez voir apparaître, dites-le moi.**_

 _ **Ce sera tout, bisous à tous !**_

 _ **Gwena'**_


End file.
